Dreaming of a king
by i-love-u-4eva-and-always
Summary: Edmund/OC Peter/OC - NOT SLASH (tiny Caspian/Susan & Lucy/OC) Two girls dream of the kings... Mainly Edmund/OC rated T for later chapters.
1. dreams

**Me: So here's my second Narnia fic! This one is about King Edmund the Just, no less! It's about him because I have come to find him quite sexy! *blushes***

**Edmund: Huh? What?**

**Me: Erm... nothing here's the fic! (This is after Dawn Treader, but Susan and Peter are here so... yeah, just go with it)**

I was walking through the western woods, as I so often do, thinking of _him_. Because i have come to have a little crush on the king. I may have never met him, but i have read about him. I don't understand how i can have a crush on him, but i do! It's crazy, i don't understand but it's happening, and i can't stop it... it's just a crush... right?!

Anyway, i was walking through the western wood and a faun came up to me. I was about to great him when i noticed that he didn't look friendly. He had a-a... glint in his eye, that i really didn't like. I reached for my sword but he advanced toward me, my eyes widened and i backed up to two tree trunks. What could I do? The only thing i could i screamed.

Little did i know Edmund was out on patrols and had heard.

Pure fury rushed through me, how dare this idiotic faun do this to me?! I clenched my teeth together and pulled my sword out of its sheath. We battled, for out of nowhere he had acquired a sword. I was growing tired for the male faun was older and therefore stronger than I. i heard horses hooves and i wondered whether it was another faun or someone or something had come to help. I prayed for the latter, my prayers were answered. This was the first time i saw my "crush". King Edmund the just came riding in, looking heroic, and slashed the faun with one blow. He fell to the cold, hard ground... dead. Edmund held his hand out to me silently asking for me to get on his horse. I raised an eyebrow, so he put his sword back in its sheath and got off his horse. "Erm, hi..." i stared at him and he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He began to mumble "I'm kin-" but before he could finish my lips were on his. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but it felt... right. He tasted of pine and liquorice. His hands snaked around my waist and mine around his neck, slightly tugging at his hair. Just as his tongue brushed over my bottom lip, asking for entrance (which i would grant) i awoke. I had fallen asleep on my book reading about _him _...again. "i have GOT to get over this dude!" i muttered to myself. The thing i didn't know was that Edmund had woken on the other side of Narnia... from having the same dream.

2 weeks later and i was still walking round the western woods, hoping to catch a glimpse of the king, but that wasn't how it was meant to be, because things never happen the same way twice...

I was coming back from going into town, to collect the groceries that mother had asked me too, just minding my own business, when someone crashed into me. I gathered up what i had dropped shouting at the person. As they helped me pick up my food, out hands connected and i felt a spark go up my arm, i bit my lip but carried on shouting- maybe a little quieter. People were staring to stare, i looked up to the person that had angered me so and gasped. He looked at me with his brown eyes and i whispered "King Edmund!?" He looked shocked because we had never met before; i suddenly felt very embarrassed and looked to the ground. I picked up my basket and ran toward my house. I ran in and shut the door behind me. My sister came running to me and i just breathed really deep, i looked into her eyes and she clasped her hand to her mouth and said "Edmund?" mother and father looked deeply confused but me and my sister just squealed and giggled.

Okay, so it may be time i did some explaining... my name is Lithia Waterstone, my sister is Amelia Waterstone, i live with her my mother and father. Since before me and Amelia could remember out mom and dad used to tell us about Narnia. Our favourite was the tale of the kings and queens of old. As we grew we both developed "crushes" me on Edmund and her on peter. We study the kings at home but we know the best we can do is meet them because they are both betrothed to the Calormen princesses... and we all know their BAD NEWS! I am a really skilled swords-woman and i really love horses. I don't think there is anything much else to tell... so enjoy my (and my sisters) story.

2 days had passed and i have not been out of our house because i keep thinking "what if Edmund or one of his advisers is trying to find me and I'm not here?!" unlikely i know but... oh well. But the only reason I'm actually leaving the house is because the kings and queens are hosting a festival in the street to welcome the "princesses" to Narnia, but the good bit is that it's masked AND anyone can go! So of course me and Am are going and the kings are going to fall hopelessly in love with us! Okay, so maybe that's a bit far fetched... anyway, me and am are going shopping... this sort of bores me so I'm just going to tell you the dresses we got. Mine was coral blue (to bring out my tan skin) that went really tight at the top (showing just the right amount of cleavage) and as it reached my waist it flared out into a midnight blue lace i had a midnight blue lace mask on. Amelia had a black lace dress on with white undertones, and a black mask with small diamonds on. Out hair was done similarly, mine curled the night before so it was now slightly wavy and i had one part clipped back(left side), Amelia's was totally curled with her other side clipped up(right side). As we left for the festival my mother gave my sister a silver bracelet with black diamond's on, my father gave me a similar one... with blue diamond's on. They said that our grandmothers had worn them "for luck." So we made our way to the ball.


	2. what the hell?

**Me: Enjoy... Eddie, would you be a doll and do the disclaimer for me?**

**Edmund: err, I'm not your doll and what would i get out of it?**

**Me: well, a kiss!**

**Edmund: *blushes and rubs back of his neck* well, okay then... i-love-you-4eva-and-always does not own the chronicles of Narnia... but she could own me if she playes her cards right...**

**Me: is that a promise?!**

**Edmund: *smirks***

As we made our way to the ball i was getting bored – I just wanted to meet Edmund! Amelia was fussing over her dress and hair; she always fusses when she's nervous. We had to walk because the ball was close to our house, about a 5 minute walk, and my dad was all about saving money. So as we walked through the woods surrounding our house i started to run, laughing all the way, Amelia followed my lead and soon we were half-way through the woods. As i ran backward to laugh at Am I tripped and fell. That didn't matter – everything was just so funny! Amelia was talking to me and asking how many fingers she was holding up, i just laughed at her, she was saying something about a concussion and helping me to my feet. She had hold of both my hands, then she said "blah blah, going home..." i was still laughing so I couldn't say (or scream) 'no' so i just shook my head and arms. She let me sit on a fallen tree trunk and once I'd calmed down I said "no, I'm not going home. I've come all this way, endured HOURS of torture" cue Amelia rolling her eyes "I'm nowhere near going home now!" she helped me to my feet with a 'whatever' and we carried on walking, but we'd be late now because of the fiasco so when we got there we were at the back, but there was no way we were going to stay there! Amelia was against it but... i pushed and shoved my way to the front, may have got a few nasty comments but I just flew worse ones back, to which Amelia apologised profusely! My hair and dress was a mess but can you think of a word for messy hair that looks like you've spent hours straightening, crimping, curling and back-coming to make it look perfectly sexy? No? Well, I'll just call it the Lithia... yeah that'll work! So my hair was now in the Lithia and so was Am's and our dresses we filthy! But they weren't terrible so we dusted ourselves down and most of the dirt came off so we were ready to meet our "sole-mates". As Caspian and Susan made their way down the path, cheers erupted and me and Amelia stole a glance at each-other... their horses were awfully close... our minds wondered the same thing, were they courting? Next came Lucy, looking perfectly happy, but not quite content. Which was a shame; she seemed like a lovely queen. Then there was Peter, i could feel Am's nerves like they were my own. I started to snigger but out of the corner of my eye i saw the faun. The same faun in which almost killed me in my dream. My eyes widened in shock and i prodded Amelia and pointed at the faun, never daring to take my eyes off him. He saw me staring at him and he had the same evil glint in his eye, he pushed his way through the crowd toward me and i knew i couldn't get through the people as fast as he was; i panicked and jumped the fence. I knew it was stupid. I knew it was reckless. But i couldn't form logical thought.

In the small seconds that passed everything slowed into slow motion and I saw everything happen at once, I'd jumped out behind Edmund's horse and I'd screamed everyone turned to look at me – including the kings and queens, Amelia had jumped after me and was by my side, the faun had jumped and was advancing on me. Edmunds eyes were wide as he noticed me (i didn't know it but he'd had the same dream, on the same night), then the faun, then the daggers in his hand. King Peter was off his horse standing in front of us, in a fighting stance. Edmund was not on his horse, and not in sight. I was worried, what the hell was he planning, why wasn't he defending me!? I was out-raged! I was about to be attacked and I had no-one protecting me? Well, I'll show him. I ran from behind Peter and kicked one of the two daggers out of his hand with my foot and the other came flying at me, i dogged and Peter knocked it out of the way with his sword. I had begun kicking and punching any part of this faun i could until i knocked him to the ground, my worst move ever! He grabbed the dagger i had kicked out of his hand and threw it at me. It made impact. My eyes widened in shock and i breathed in one sharp breath. I held it and collapsed. He pulled the dagger out of my flesh and held it up high to stab me, but I wasn't done fighting! I kicked his legs from under him and he fell, next to me. We wrestled for the dagger for a while. But finally i won, but i couldn't stand. So i led there, not sure what to do, wondering where the hell Amelia and Edmund were. I took deep breaths as my blood-loss was increasing. Black spots appeared in my line of vision, i was losing consciousness. He held the dagger close to my chest, facing my feet. Blinking rapidly I lost my war to unconsciousness. But not before I heard several people screaming, they sounded familiar but i couldn't place them considering my state.


End file.
